Question: Vanessa is a gardener. She plants $5$ rows of tulips in a garden. Each row has $7$ tulips. How many tulips did Vanessa plant in the garden?
Explanation: The number of tulips that Vanessa planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of tulips planted in each row. The product is $5\text{ rows of tulips} \times 7\text{ tulips per row}$ $5\text{ rows of tulips} \times 7\text{ tulips per row} = 35$ tulips